Please Kagome
by Moongirl12121
Summary: This is how a certain episode should have gone, at least, how i think it should have gone. Review and enjoy!


"Please Kagome, you are the only one with the power to save her, but you must save her of your own free will, we only ask that you save Mistress Kikyo. We tried, but she needs you," the shikigami pleaded, showing me Kikyo's resting place.

She lay in the middle of a waterfall pond, sleeping.

"I'll do it. Do I- do I just step in?" I asked, approaching the edge.

"Yes, now hurry. She must be purified before the sun sets." The shikigami warned.

I nodded, & stepped into the pond. I was immediately engulfed in the water. It went far over my head, but I could still breathe. Horribly large amounts of miasma swamped Kikyo's body, flowing out & around a large slice in her right shoulder. I floated towards it, reaching out my hands. This was the wound they had been talking about, the one Naraku made when he tossed her into the river of miasma. This was the wound I was to purify.

A glow surrounded my right hand as I touched her wound, the miasma began to disappear, but it was instantly replaced by more of it. Kikyo's body was filled to the breaking point with the poison. How she had managed this long was a mystery.

I held my hand in the same position, purifying the miasma inside her body, it seemed to be an endless stream, I had no idea how long it had been since I had left the group, but I know that it was a long time.

After what felt like hours, I felt a sick feeling; I was being poisoned! I had stayed in the miasma too long! The shikigami had warned me that staying in the poison too long would result in me getting poisoned too, & it meant that sunset had passed.

'_No! Kikyo will survive! I promised that she would!'_I thought desperately, concentrating harder, seeing the glow increase greatly.

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

Another dead end, Kikyo wasn't here either. My heart seemed like it would just keep breaking, over & over again.

"InuYasha! Hurry please! Kagome is gone! She passed through a barrier telling us that she thought she saw Kikyo! We can't pass through! InuYasha you have to go after Kagome!" Sango cried, running up to me.

I couldn't breathe, _'Kagome needs me!_ _She might be in danger, while I've been chasing ghosts she's needed me!' _I didn't listen to whatever Sango was saying to my back, I only wanted to get to Kagome.

I followed Sango's scent back to a part where a scared Shippo & desperate Miroku were trying to break a barrier.

I whipped out Tetsusaiga, & felt it turn red with the anticipation of breaking a sacred barrier.

I lashed out & easily broke through, not pausing as I leaped forward, following Kagome's scent through the thick forest.

Her scent ended at the edge of a pond with a waterfall.

There in the water floated Kagome, she was on top of someone. When I looked closer, I stepped back. _'Kikyo, she's healing Kikyo…' _my mind reeled. The next thing I saw nearly stopped my heart. Kagome was dying; she was breathing in water & struggling violently, but her hands were pressed tightly to a large gaping slice in Kikyo's right shoulder.

"Kagome! Get out of there Kagome!" I shouted, reaching for her.

"Don't InuYasha, pull her out now & she'll die. She has promised to heal Kikyo, & heal her she will. **You shall not interfere InuYasha!**" The sweet voice of two girls was replaced by a deep sinister command.

I spun around to face him. Naraku.

"**It's really sad almost, to think, I was almost beaten by that wench numerous times. Yet here I have tricked her into saving a wench she wishes dead… how stupid. Oh well, if that's what'll kill her, then I have no complaints. InuYasha, did you know, Kikyo is really alive? Who knew? But she won't be for much longer, by sunset, they shall both be dead."** Naraku chuckled, looking down at me.

I looked at the sky. The sun was setting _now_.

"NO!" I shouted, throwing myself at Kagome, trying to break the barrier. It seared my senses, burning my skin.

"**It's too late InuYasha! They're dead! Ha, ha, ha!"** he snickered, standing up & flying away.

The barrier broke.

I lifted Kagome out. She wasn't breathing, but I felt a faint pulse.

I laid her down on the ground & started getting her to breathe, breathing for her, bringing her lips to mine & forcing air into her lungs.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

Something was bad. I couldn't breathe anymore, Kikyo was gone, & so was the water. There's something warm on my lips, so gentle.

My eyes opened & I saw something funny.

InuYasha was leaning over me, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I've never seen you cry before InuYasha… is, is Kikyo-? Did I heal her?" I whispered, wiping away his tears.

He smiled, "I don't care Kagome. Thank god you're safe!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This I think, is how that episode should have been. That bitch Kikyo should have died when Naraku tossed her into that river. I was actually _happy _when i saw her fall!**

**R&R**

**CLICK ON THE BUTTON OR ELSE I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK.**


End file.
